He will mangle your mind
by Dabsofkiwi
Summary: 'A wisp of smoldering breath beat against Sirius' cheeks, as he reached over to turn off the now frigid tap. Inhaling Remus' earthly scent, his fingers returned, gliding up his neck, tentatively touching the soft ribbon of scars illuminating the studious boys' majestic features. The vision was almost hallucinogenic, the aroma devilishly intoxicating.'
1. Chapter 1

_**He will mangle your mind.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and for that I bow down to JKR's superior writing ability.**

**Warnings: Adult scenes, and language. Slashy, Homosex themes. Don't like it, Don't read it. :)**

**A/N: I am now going to be bouncing between 3 stories! Oh, Poor Sirius. :/ Slash will be happening in later chapters! You have been warned. :p**

* * *

**_"CRUCIO!"_** A deep bellow erupted from the squared chest of Orion Black. His handsome face, _stoic_ as he watched his eldest son writhe on the ground before him. His eyes impassive as Sirius' limbs quaked, jerking wildly.

_'Don't scream, it'll be over soon.'_ The heir focused on evening his breath, the mantra serving only as a distraction from the blinding wire of pain coursing through every inch of his being.

The authoritative man would have been impressed with the self control his son was demonstrating, if he wasn't to be punished. Orion broke the curse, his face curled in disgust as he watched his son choke out, and drip crimson on their carpet. He grunted lightly as his foot came in swift contact with his sons already bruised rib cage.

_"Fucking **filth**. You better clean that up."_ His voice steady, and cold as he turned to meet his wife, Walburga in the doorway. Her appearance would have been described as ravish, a luxurious beauty if her face wasn't mangled with a look of morbid excitement. As her husband shifted past her, she turned to follow, her silver eyes catching the exquisitely carved mirror outside the sitting room. She doted in vanity, wrapped her platinum strands in a tight bun, ignoring the pained breathes escaping her wounded sons' lips.

Without turning to look, she followed Orion out the front door, calling to Regulus over her shoulder. _"Come dear, we'll be late."_ Her voice laced with a controlled sweetness, only used when addressing her youngest son.

_"Just a moment!"_ The prepubescent voice of Sirius' younger brother rang out in the now otherwise empty house. Sirius huffed, glancing up to see an almost younger version of himself, kneeling beside him. The upright boy tossed a plush, black towel between his brothers trembling hands._ "Don't forget to clean that. She has your wand."_ His voice was calculating, though a twinge of fear snuck through.

Sirius gripped the rag tightly, sitting upright to meet his brothers cool eyes. His face was seemingly emotionless, and Sirius felt a heavy pressure collecting in his chest, until a hand lightly rested on his shoulder. The long haired teen whipped his head back, noticing a slight _quiver_ in his siblings lower lip just before the boy rose to his feet, and left without a word.

* * *

_"Oi! James, it's good to see you! It's been ages!"_ Sirius exclaimed, tossing his bag in the corner of the compartment and pulling the other boy into a quick embrace. The bespectacled boy felt his best friends' body tense for just a moment as arms encircled his torso. He shook it off as Sirius pulled away, laughing hollowly.

_"So, Where's Rem and Pete?"_ Sirius' who has arrived to the platform just as the train was about to take off, didn't see the rest of their pack upon boarding.

_"Remus is in a prefect meeting, he should be back soon. Pete, last I checked was chasing the snack trolley. Curd tosser, he is."_ James laughed lightly, turning to take a seat on the opposing bench.

They excitedly discussed the summer, Sirius allowing James to overtake the conversation, ranting and raving about how amazing their trip to Spain was. Sirius chucked lightly to himself as he noticed the sunburn the other boy was sporting, especially around the bridge of his nose where his glasses kept slipping.

_"'Ey, Sorry I'm late.."_ Whispered Remus as he rushed in the compartment, sliding the door shut behind him. The aggressive close caused the boys to jump, startled. The boy with amber flecked hair didn't look up as he pulled his muggle shirt up and over his head, before throwing it to the corner where his book bag slouched.

Sirius' eyes began to immediately wander the boys pale torso, silently taking in every _new_ scar that scattered his body. His own ribs twinged with pain at the sharp inhale he found himself taking.

_"Earth to Sirius.. Come in Sirius."_ James reached out, grabbing at Sirius' arm playfully.

_**"STOP!"**_ The spacey teen snatched him arm back possessively, only to grin sheepishly at his friends. _"Uh, sorry.."_ Without further explanation, Sirius picked up his book back, and slung it over his shoulder. _"Going to the loo, be back in a tick."_ And with that, he was out the door.

* * *

The heir returned sometime later, already in his robes.

Peter had joined, and was in the middle of changing himself. The chubby boy struggling with a few buttons in the front of his uniform, _"Must've shrunk in the wash.."_ The blond boy muttered to himself as James reached out and patted his bulging tummy, _"Yep, Petey.. I think so.."_ Peter shot the short, black haired boy a stern glare before clasping his shirt closed and taking a seat. Sirius slipped past, plopping down next to a distracted Remus.

The air was tense, as James continued to try and engage them all in conversation. He eventually trailed off in defeat, the foursome falling into silence before the train came to a screeching halt.

The marauders gathered up their things, and exited the small room into the flood of students eager to get to the feast.

James sighed, glancing around for a studious red-head he hadn't yet seen.

_"I hope sleep sorts them out."_ The words were addressed to nobody in-particular as the hazel eyed boy felt a shove at his shoulder, and realized he was holding up the line.

* * *

Silver eyes shot open with a start. Sirius disengaged himself from his sweat slicked sheets, his chest heaving as massive gulps of air entered his lungs.

He shook away the horrific dream, his lips muttering incoherent words as his pulse slowed and came to a steady stream. Sirius checked the time:

_-4:34-_

Swinging his legs over the side of his four-poster, his warm feet came in cool contact with the icy floor. Sirius rose with a surge of pain, slowly making his way to the showers. _'No sense in going back to bed'_

As the door to the their shared bathroom clicked closed, the amber eyes of Remus Lupin snapped open.

The now awake teen sat up, his own pulse surging as he recalled the pained noises he heard coming from behind Sirius' curtain. The boys, aside from Remus (_who had frequent nightmares_) were never good about putting up silencing spells, much to the amusement of each other, as their hormones got the better of them. This time was different though. Something was wrong. Remus could sense it.

His thin fingers snaked through tangled, honey stricken locks as the boy fought with himself on whether to check up on his friend. His keen sense of hearing peaked when the rush of the showers came on, and a distant moan slipped past the unsealed door.

_'I'll wait here..' _Concluded the studious boy as he laid back against the fluff of his many pillows. It wasn't long before the lycan drifted back off to sleep, his conscious forgetting about the pained boy huddled in the shower, attempting to nurse what he imagined to be broken ribs.

* * *

The black haired teen teased the idea of going to Pomfrey, telling her James shoved him off his broom. The witch was very discreet, but very clever. Sirius knew she would know the bruises were aged, and would question his home life. She knew of the notorious house of black and their crude and archaic sense of discipline, and would no doubt be concerned.

He made the mistake of going to her the previous year, after a meet with his father in Dumbledores' office resulted in a black eye and broken nose. The headmaster of course didn't breathe a word of the incident to anyone, upon Sirius' request, but he had a sneaking suspicion the peaky nurse already knew.

Huffing in emotional defeat, Sirius turned the tap of the showers off, and exited, wrapping a heated towel around his slender hips. The teen gingerly approached the mirror, surveying the damage. Purple and yellowing bruises glittered both his slides, and upon a deep inhale he noticed his ribs shifting awkwardly, a few uneven with the rest.

He searched the drawers of the bathroom for the gauze he knew Remus kept for maintenance after his transformations. Carefully he wrapped his torso tightly, pushing a few bones back where he believed they should go, before decorating himself in an obscene amount of tape to hold to dressings in place.

* * *

A thick tendril of nicotine wafted before the werewolves nostrils, bringing him back from slumber. The bitter scent assaulted his senses and before he could gage his actions, he was up and out of bed, making a b-line for the boy casually seated on the wide-set windowsill.

_"Mind if I partake?"_ Remus' voice was hoarse, his body juxtaposed to the black haired teen. Sirius glanced over, his grey eyes brighter than Remus' recalled.

The heir placed the existing cigarette loosely between his generous lips before pulling another out from his pack. As Remus reached for it, Sirius slipped the second vice between his lips, striking up a lighter quickly, bringing the swaying flame to the other cancerous object. The werewolves eyes burned bronze in the minimal light, watching the tranquil teen elegantly handle the two sticks, a curl of smoke weaving out the side of his lips in an artful fashion.

The onyx haired boy extended the muggle fag to Remus, who took it silently. Their eyes locked for a moment, a flicker of concern flashed across honey, but no words left his mouth. Remus was tactful, something Sirius greatly appreciated about his friend. A curt nod, and they both relaxed, limps tangled in nonchalance as they basked in the same intoxicating habit. Their gaze reaching towards Sirius' astrological namesake, the brightest glimmer in the celestial sphere.

The stars scattered and twinkled in the early morning sky, rebelling against the leisurely rising sun. A new day was approaching, and both boys savored a mutual calm only the grounds of Hogwarts could bring.

This was _home_.

They were _family._

**_(TBC)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**He will mangle your mind.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and for that I bow down to JKR's superior writing ability.**

**Warnings: Adult scenes, and language. Slashy, Homosex themes. Don't like it, Don't read it. :) The slash will be coming in later chapters! You have been warned.**

**A/N: I am on a roll with these sugars. I will be posting up updating all other stories, hopefully weekly, if not daily. I will probably add more stories too, if they sprout up while I'm attempting to do something productive. Because that's whats' called responsible. :p**

* * *

It was back to the daily grind with the Marauders, taking on their 5th year, classes were becoming more intense as the Professors attempted to fill their minds to the brim with as much knowledge as humanly possible. It all came down to the O.W.L.S, which they were to be partaking in later that year.

This however didn't inhibit their love for pranking, trouble, and all together general mischief. It was only the first week and the First years, Slytherins', and a few Professors have all been victims, be it slime falling from the ceiling during potions class, or text books enchanted to bounce of the backs' of students heads while they attempted to prep for their homework that evening.

Remus was trying his best to sway his friends from their mirth, but felt himself caving every time the shaggy haired teenager turned to him with those pouty, sterling eyes. They resembled a wounded puppy, and the inner canine in Remus couldn't ignore that.

He was also the only prefect unable to award his own house points, for fear that he would attempt to even the scales of justice, where his friends had failed him.

* * *

_"Ughh..."_ Sirius groaned loudly, his head slamming abruptly into the middle table of the Gryffindor common room. James and Remus glanced up, startled by the noise, though amused at the boisterous Marauders lack of response, up until they realized the boy had literally knocked himself out cold.

_"Damnit.."_ Remus muttered to himself as he pulled out his wand, releasing a simple levitation charm to coax the comatose boy up the stairs to the dorm.

Sirius landed on his bed with a heavy thud, Remus turning to leave before his compulsion got the better of him, and he swiftly turned on his heel and marched up to the Raven haired boys' poster.

Meticulously removing his shoes, and wrestling with the taller boys limp frame, the amber haired boy was finally able to get the other into what he deemed good 'sleeping attire.' He then sprinted off to the bathroom, returning only when he had finished soaking a towel in cold water.

_"C'mon, you mutt.."_ The lycanthrop firmly pressed the damp cloth to the boys' blossoming aristocratic features. A humble smile ghosted his full lips as he studied the other boy closely. His cheek bones were cut high, wrapped in taut sun-kissed skin. The corners of his lavish lips turned up in a faint smile, the dim light of evening casting a tempting shade against the prominent cupids bow. Long obsidian eyelashes fanned out against the curving cheeks, leaving dancing webbed shadows in their wake. His face held a calm Remus had only seen in those rare moments, when they shared a cigarette, upon the witching hour.

Even passed out, the boy exuded a casual elegance most were not capable of.

_"Y'know, you're not half bad looking when you're mouth is closed.."_ The whisper escaped his lips before he'd meant it to. The alert teen cursed himself for speaking out of place, but cautiously remember the boy wasn't aware of the outside world, and the werewolf suddenly wasn't upset with his words.

_"Is this the part where you confess your undying love to my unconscious body?"_ A smirk stretched out on those same generous lips, as amber eyes widened.

_"Arse!"_ Remus scoffed, and with that Sirius was out cold, drooling in a broken puddle on the floor.

* * *

_"Do you think she saw me?"_ James shifted in his seat excitedly, eyeing a fiery red-head from down the table. Sirius glanced down at Lily, who was chatting with a few of the girls in their year, and back at James, the metaphoric hearts bursting from his eyes attempting to shatter his lenses.

_"No."_ The long haired teen stated simply, turning back to pile of breakfast mounted on his plate.

The hazel eyed boy let out a contented sigh, obvious to the fact that his elbow was resting in a bowl of porridge. _"I think she digs me, Sirius."_

Sirius hummed lightly, as Remus sat down at the table, looking more disheveled than usual. The newly seated member of the marauders rested his head against a bottle of pumpkin juice, restricting Peter from it's use before letting out a low grunt.

_"Somethings' matter, Rem?"_ Sirius questioned, a strip of bacon protruding from the corner of his mouth. Peter stood suddenly, snatching the embroidered bottle out from under Remus' face, resulting in the boy slinking to the side, burying his face in the collar of Sirius' robes.

_"Mornings are hard."_ Sirius ran his fingers through the thick golden locks, rustling them lightly. "I know, Rems.. I know." The werewolf proceeded to nuzzle further into the uniform, and soft obsidian tresses of the other boy. _"Mm... smell good."_ His words were muffled by the dense fabric, but the sentiment caused a light dust of colour to spread across the others cheekbones.

Sirius and Peter proceeded to chat idly about their upcoming prank on Slughorn, until the signal alerted them of classes. The heir rose to his feet, only to find that Remus was fast asleep against his shoulder. Acting on quick reflexes, the taller boy caught the snoozing werewolf, patting his cheek lightly. _"Rem.."_

_"No."_

_"C'mon, we have classes."_

_"No."_

_"Remus, I'm going to drop you."_

_"Ass."_

And with that Remus stretched, his fingers accidentally weaving through the shoulder length raven locks of the boy still holding him up. They turned to face one another in unison, a palpable _tension_ between them, if only momentary.

_"I gotta head to the loo, see you in class."_ Sirius let go of the off balance boy, sending him toppling over into Lily Evans as she briskly walked by.

_"Get your hands off her, you **dog**!"_ Proclaimed James, nearly leaping the table to defend the uninterested girls honor. Remus shook his head, awaiting the end of classes so he could catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

_"Rem.."_ The werewolf moaned against the curve of his pillow, loudly.

_"Are you awake?"_ Sirius poked his head through the massive curtains only to come in contact with the narrow eyes of an exhausted lycan.

_"Now I am."_ A flash of anger passed his golden eyes, as he impatiently awaited Sirius explanation. The sterling eyed boy hesitated, his mouth instantly going dry._ "I was wondering if... Icouldsleepinherewithyoutonight."_ The last of his sentence rushed out, and stumbled on his lips, his eyes gracing the delicate gold filigree of Remus' bed clothes, studying it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Remus heard very well what the other boy had asked, but he wanted to clarify, in-case Sirius' changed his mind if questioned again._ "I didn't catch that.."_ The smaller boys' features softened as he saw a glimmer of fear in his friends eyes.

Normally it was Sirius who would climb into Remus' bed when he had forgotten to place a silencing charm, and expressions from night terrors woke his fellow housemate. There were even occasions that Remus would _purposely_ go without the charm in order to elicit some much desired companionship from the abnormally handsy boy.

_"Can I..."_ His eyes shot up and locked with honey. The ivory of his skin glowing in an almost haunting manner in the pale moonlight. The studious boy swallowed harshly, his eyes encouraging the other boy._ "..stay with you tonight?"_ It was then that Remus noticed the tremor in the cocky teens' stance, he wasted no time gripping the frightened boys' hand, pulling him noiselessly into the snug of the covers.

All previous agitation melted away as Remus encircled his arms around the more muscular boy, feeling the flush of said boy brush softly into the crook of his neck. He felt his pulse quicken, hoping against all hope that Sirius didn't notice.

Lithe, scarred fingers found themselves tracing circled down the calming teens' back, the drift of sleep pulling him back in until he felt his finger clip against what felt like dressing, under Sirius' night shirt.

Remus sucked in a deep breath, ushering the courage to ask, or investigate. Feeling hot, even breath against his neck he decided to take matters into his own hands, fingering the hem of the boys nightshirt.

Sirius nuzzled in closer, a quiet groan escaping him as fingertips brushed gauze, and twisted tape. Remus bit his lip, to keep from letting out a shuddered breath as Sirius' unconscious hand boldly ran across his pant-line. The shorter haired boy slipped his hand out from under the shirted warmth, placing it nonchalantly upon the smooth nape of Sirius' neck.

_"..Rem.."_ The voice came out in a husky pant, Remus' fingers halting, intertwined within impossibly smooth onyx strands. His face broke out in a blush of crimson, his heart thundering against his rib-cage.

_"Yea, Siri?"_ He choked out, his voice barely above a whisper.

_"Thank you."_ A feather-light caress of lips against the tender skin of his throat, made Remus' pause his retort, until the nearly mute sounds of Sirius' snoring were all that could be heard, even over powering his painfully erratic heartbeat.

_**(TBC)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**He will mangle your mind.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and for that I bow down to JKR's superior writing ability.**

**Warnings: Adult scenes, and language. Slashy, Homosex themes. Don't like it, Don't read it. :) The slash will be coming in later chapters! You have been warned.**

**A/N: I am on a roll with these sugars. I will be posting up updating all other stories, hopefully weekly, if not daily. I will probably add more stories too, if they sprout up while I'm attempting to do something productive. Because that's whats' called responsible. :p**

* * *

Remus awoke in the early morning startled, and _alone._ Him, and the inky haired boy has never woken up in the same bed when the circumstance came down to it, though the sensation of cold sheets where his friends body previously was, gave the copper eyed boy a spread of defeat in his chest.

There was something _different_ that transpired that night, and he couldn't tell if the air was optimistic, or ominous.

Straining his ears, Remus heard nothing but the gentle, even breathing of three other bodies, and knew it was safe to rise without question. Climbing up from his bed, he tip-toed to the showers, the only audible sound was the light padding of his footsteps across the brisk floor.

The stream of water was nearly scorching as it poured down upon shivering skin with a sting. A smooth hiss passed Remus' teeth, his body leaning, enveloped more within the blanket of heated liquid. His slender body resting against the stone walls in quiet meditation. He enjoyed the rare privacy, the peace he had away from the obtrusive boys.

Eyes closed, swelling beads of water bounced off his long lashes, parading down the hollow of his thin cheeks, and finally meeting at the point of his narrow chin. Submergence in water gave Remus a feeling of complete purity, and cleanse- something he _coveted_ after his affliction.

The harsh spray beating against his tightly wound shoulders brought the tawny soaked boy to moan in contentment, drifting off further into a catatonic mindset. He was so far-gone his keen hearing didn't pick up on the door sliding open, and clicking shut quietly.

Damp, quick footsteps were left unnoticed as Remus' hands absently massages his body, working out kinks and evoking low, husky moans. His hormones began to course, his pulse sped up, fingertips traveled lower, gingerly encircling his length-

A crash brought Remus back to the present, whirling around, his gaze landed on a mostly nude Sirius, and a strewn about collection of toiletries previously settled in a shelf. The lycan guessed the toweled boy must have disturbed the products on the way to the next shower over.

Both teens stared, wildly and wide eyed- Searching, and waiting for the other to speak. Remus' sight traveled down the toned muscle of his bathroom partners torso, resting at the indents disappearing beneath a casual towel draped on low hips. His sight scarcely noting the smear of bruising that sheathed the other's broad, and swollen rib cage.

Sirius' mouth hung open, his eyes quickly scanning the other boy. He had been watching him, lively moans drawing him further to until the inevitable interruption. A curious surge of blood pooled in his loins, and he thanked the house elves for their extra thick towels. He stammered, his eyes ostensibly unable to pull away from the dwindling girth the lycan sported.

_"Sirius, I didn't know you were up.."_ Remus was the first to break the tension, his shy voice a mere hush. He backed further into the showers, in a failed attempt to shade his nude form behind the crystal water.

_"I-uh.. The showers woke me."_ The raven haired boy took an subconscious step towards the shower the boy occupied. The heated droplets misting his tan physique, alluring Remus' eyes to study the rippling muscle of his friends chest as it rose with every deep breath.

An _unwelcome_ rush of arousal, and the werewolf saw how quickly the heir broke their brief eye-contact. He felt overly exposed as the glitter in sterling eyes surpassed the chill of his swollen lips. The teenager, who's hair was pulled up in a high ponytail graced another foot forward, cautiously.

A vaporous pull brought Remus to a full stance, he too taking a step back into the stream of liquid, unwavered by the continued sweltering temperature.

The boys were close. The zeal radiating off their bodies seemingly craved something more adjoined. Only moments passed before Sirius' bare chest was flush against Remus' slick torso, the black haired teen towering him by only a few inches.

_"Lune.."_ Sirius' baritone had a curled dialect, the nickname proclaimed to the werewolf from Sirius' many years of french. The lone syllable coursed a shiver down the fastens of his spine.

Trembling, firm fingers traced ancient opaque wounds, at a leisure pace. The pressure agile, as if the taller boy was _etching_ every incident that marked his body to memory.

The feathery tact was serene, and Remus felt his high-strung muscles loosen, eyes fluttering closed. The rich voice of his companion echoed off the moistened walls, a quake of sound awoke his tempered senses.

_"Au clair de la lune..."_ The velvet tapestry of the amorous language enslaved his ears. He knew the lullaby, his mother used to sing it to him, as a rouse to quell a child into sleeping, bathed in the light of their monstrous fear. Remus felt a pang in his gut, memorizing the streaming slip of Sirius' easy hands as they palmed the mangled flesh adorning his hips.

_"Mon ami lune"_ A soft chuckle emerged from the tranquil boy, as he noticed the change in words, replacing name of Pierrot, with moon. Personalizing one of his most cherished memories. The slick, honey haired boy rested his forehead in the curve of his friends shoulder, their bodies swaying in an undiscussed agreement, the vivid accent of tune continued,

_"Prête-moi ta plume"_ Remus mouthed the foreign words against the damp flesh, and soaked strands of Sirius' neck. His lips diligently ghosting in _longer_ than necessary means, reveling in the compassion the other boy shared.

_"Pour écrire un mot.."_ A graze of calloused thumbs circled the sharp of his hips, whisking up the nerves drifting outwards off his back.

_"Ma chandelle est morte"_ Sirius shrugged lower, his plenteous lips, and profound words _licked_ the shell of his ear. Remus was now aware of how close their bodies were, his fingers laced together, resting on the slight dip of the taller boys hips, resting above his backside. The towel had fallen to the floor, neither could recall when.

_"Je n'ai plus de feu"_ His pitch a husk of alto, the hairs on Remus' neck stood on end. A gentle bump of Sirius' hips emphasized the hanging word,_ 'fire.'_ An unintelligible gasp clamored out,_ kissing_ the bend of the singing mans' own ear, his grip on the werewolf tightened, his arms now resting on his housemates broad shoulders, fingers fanning out, tickling the quirks of protruding bone.

_"Ouvre-moi ta porte"_ His voice was tapering off into a hint of silk, their foreheads resting against one another. Remus was the first to open his eyes, searching the currently mild man for _something._

Sterling eyes secured with shimmering gold, a coy smile budding on the corner of Sirius' mouth.

The last of the song was sung in a deep whisper, _"Pour l'amour de Dieu.."_ as Remus watched in fascination, as the boy before him tilted his head lazily, the arch of his lips barely sweeping the lycans' own.

A wisp of smoldering breath beat against Sirius' cheeks, as he reached over to turn off the now frigid tap. Inhaling Remus' earthly scent, his fingers returned, gliding up his neck, tentatively touching the soft ribbon of scars illuminating the studious boys' majestic features. The vision was almost hallucinogenic, the aroma _devilishly_ intoxicating.

_"We'd better dress."_ Sirius broke contact first, tossing the other boy a towel, leaving Remus just a second to notice his body wasn't the only acting in such a curious way.

* * *

_"C'mon Pete! Hurry up! At this rate, by the time we get there Hogsmeade will be closed!"_ Sirius shouted in an exasperated tone, the three boys standing at the base of the stairs, waiting for Peter to finish getting dressed so they could head out for the weekend.

The Marauders were planning to stock up at Zonkos, Honeydukes, and stroll the village in search of birds to woo, and slimy snakes to prank. Grey eyes widened in annoyance, wondering why it would take the chubby boy so long to situate his wardrobe.

He, himself was suited in fitted dark jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his muscular frame, a dense leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

James wore a pair of loose fitted jeans, much lighter than the long haired teens, a scarlet jumper that hugged his broad build.

The heir's eyes traveled towards Remus', his neutrals blending perfectly with his honey streaked hair, and brilliant amber eyes. Auburn corduroy trousers, and a white muggle button up hung off his lithe frame, the crimson and gold stitched scarf draped his shoulders, and slung around his long neck. The boy always managed to look so put together, regardless of the tatter that graced most of his clothes.

_"Seriously, PETER! I will drag you to honeydukes **NAKED** if you don't get your **ass down here!"**_ Remus surprised the other boys with his outburst of anger. The werewolf was running low on his chocolate, and the group of boys always knew that was never something to be messed with.

_"Hold your flogging horses!"_ Peter bellowed back through the cracked door, only to emerge a moment later dressed in his Hogwarts attire. The boys let out a collective groan at the end result of mess the boy no doubt made in their shared living quarters.

_"I need to get some new clothes..."_ The blond boy said sheepishly, thundering down the stairs, and parading past his friends towards the portrait hole.

* * *

The air was brisk, and the wind was light. It rustled the hair of the four boys as they hurtled their way through the crowded grounds, pushing past fellow students and other magical folk, attempting to stay together.

James' eyes immediately shot towards Spintwitches, the Quidditch shop. He needed to get a repair kit for his broom, and some new padding before the season started. _"Ey, blokes, I'll meet you at the broomstick!"_ James called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Peters' watery blue eyes danced between Honeydukes, the most delicious shop in all of Hogsmeade, and Gladrags Wizardwear, the only clothing shop in the village. He let out a sigh of defeat, waving over his shoulder towards the remaining Marauders, and marching reluctantly towards the robe shop.

Remus wasting no time, gripped Sirius arm and dragged the more than willing boy through the massive cluster of people, into the sweets shop. The duo were assaulted with an array of colours and scents the shop was famous for.

Their eyes feasting upon the massive shelves and displays of every type of candy and sweet imaginable. Remus gave a friendly nod towards Ambrosium Flume, the owner of the delectable store, before aggressively pushing past his classmates towards the chocolate display.

The quiet boy piled his slim arms with an assortment of Chocolate balls, frogs, cauldrons, wands, and bars, Honeydukes best as the majority. He struggled his way back to the counter with more treats then he could carry, along as a package of Ice mice dangling from between his teeth.

Sirius followed suit, an almost equal amount of chocolate, joined with acid pops, fizzing whizzbees, and sugar quills. The collective pair shared a mountain of confectionery delight. The shorter boy pulled out his wallet, containing all of the money his saved up from doing menial work at the leaky cauldron over the summer- ready to pay, before realizing that the wealthy heir already had both bags of treats slung over his shoulder, a jingle of galleons shifting in his leather pockets.

_"B-but.."_ The lycan argued weakly, slipping the wallet back into his frayed jacket.

_"Think of it as an extra early birthday gift, moonbeam!"_ Sirius' voice carried back through the crowd, the nickname making Remus' twinge uncomfortably.

_"Erm.. Thanks."_ He smiled as the taller boy looked back, tossing a wink over his candy strapped shoulder.

* * *

The foursome gathered at a booth in a smokey pub that was the three broomsticks. The inn was filled to the brim with excited witches and wizards, most of whom seemed to have had a little too much to drink.

Their bags huddled on the floor beneath them, the table littered with empty butterbeer bottles and gillywater flasks.

The boys tangled in whispers of mirth and roguery, huddled over shredded bits of parchment, their quills scribbling furiously.

_"We can plot here, since we're off grounds."_ Remus concluded, his wand tapping the thick paper, as the boys watched in marvel as his writing vanished.

_"How will we activate it?"_ James questioned, flipping the papyrus over, examining it closed.

A toothy grin split across Remus' meek features, his wand pressured the paper lightly, his other hand over his heart, **_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_** And with that the illegible scrawl of Remus Lupin loitered atop the page.

_"Brilliant."_ Whispered Sirius, snatching the paper up greedily. _"How did you make it invisible?"_ The long haired teen tossed the paper back to the boy seated beside him.

**_"Mischief managed."_** His diction was proud, and a blush rose upon his ears as the boys cheered simultaneously.

_"The party can't be over already.."_ A breathy voice spoke from beside their table, bringing the four boys' gaze to land upon the voluptuous bar-maid Madame Rosemerta. Her blond hair hung in spiral curls atop her head, embraced in a messy bun. The soft features of her pretty face were overshadowed by piercing green eyes, and shapely lips.

_"Well, now that you're here... we can begin."_ The husky words left Sirius unchaste, his grin growing at the noticed hue of pink tinging the bridge of her thin nose. A charmed giggled left the twenty-something witch as she pulled a tray against her hip, asking the boys if they'd like anything else.

_"Cher, is there anyway I can sway you into slipping us blokes some Fire-whiskey or Currant Rum?"_ The dazzling smile, and clamor of gold hitting the table caused emerald eyes to widen. She scooped up a few pieces from the table, stuffing them into the bust of her blouse, _"I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

_"Are you sure he's gone?"_ James muttered from behind a mountain of books. Sirius glanced at the clock, and back at Peter, seated on the edge of his bed, legs swinging lightly.

_"He out on prefect duties, I slipped Peeves some dung bombs, that should hold them over for a few hours longer."_ The black haired marauder felt a drop of _guilt_ in his gut at the prospect of pranking his friend, but they needed him away for as long as possible in order to finish up their surprise.

_They were so close._

Sirius paced apprehensively, awaiting the other boys preparedness. The onyx haired teen had been practicing his transformation all summer, and before boarding the train was able to obtain the form of a great shaggy dog. The only skill to acquire was the discipline of _wandless_ magic.

James shoved the massive tomes to the side of the table, swinging his legs over, and seating himself atop the cluttered desk. _"Ready?"_ The bespectacled boy chirped eagerly.

_"Been ready.."_ Whispered the almost-animagi under his breath.

_"I'm not so sure guys..."_ Peter stared at his lap in mild shame, only to be perked up by a firm pat from James, whom jumped off the studious surface the moment before. _"You'll do fine, Pete."_ His smile was genuine. He'd been contacting the boy over the summer through owl, assisting, and encouraging his fellow marauder.

The boys stood in a circle, feet separating them in case their forms clashed with one another in size. James raised his wand, ushering the others to accompany him, _"One more with the wands boys!"_ His voice boisterous, and overly-confident.

The boys sung out in harmony, their diction precise, their wands at the ready;

**_'Verto Corocottas.'_**

In a flash of a marvelous pearl, their bodies were replaced by that of proud animals.

A noble stag, a riotous black canine, and a docile rat.

_**(TBC)**_

_*English translation of the french folk song from the 18th century. The author of the lullaby is unknown._

_'By the light of the moon_

_My friend Pierrot_

_Lend me your pen_

_To write a word_

_My candle is dead_

_I have no more fire_

_Open your door for me_

_For the love of God'_

_*'Verto Corocottas.' In Latin roughly means 'Animal transformation.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**He will mangle your mind.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and for that I bow down to JKR's superior writing ability.**

**Warnings: Adult scenes, and language. Slashy, Homosex themes. Don't like it, Don't read it. :) The slash is approaching, can you feel it?**

**A/N: This one is a little bit more of a character/ experience building section. Back to the lure after the fullmoon. ;)**

* * *

James and Sirius sauntered out to the Quidditch pitch, new broomsticks slung over their shoulders. As a treat to themselves upon surviving the summer, the boys bought the newest models, The Nimbus 1700.

The broomsticks sleek, the handles made of a rich mahogany. The smoothest fly either of them had ever taken.

James mounted his broom, and kicked off swiftly, relishing in the brisk uproar of wind rustling through his already untidy locks. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, stubbornly, searching the ground for his best friend.

Sirius hovered gracefully after the bespectacled boy, savoring the fluid air that combed his silky obsidian tresses. He felt it twist up, and billow out behind him as his tilt accumulated enough speed to catch up to the other boy in mid-flight.

They wove around the pitch, twining through the goal posts, the tattered crimson Quaffle passing playfully between them. As their adrenaline heightened with their towering elevation, they decided to break out a Bludger, two clubs between them.

Although James was a Gryffindor chaser, he never passed up and opportunity to smack something really hard with a bat. Upon witnessing the sweat glistening the body of his best friend, and the satisfaction from a good bludgeoning glowing in his silver eyes, James often wondered if he had picked the wrong position.

Sirius bit his lip harshly, swinging the bat with all his might, shuddering at the wild crack it made upon contact with the iron ball. Any hostility he had pent up from the repeated lashings of his parents were immediately released within the first hour of their game. James took unmentioned notice of the uncharted animosity his life-long friend was displaying with every swing.

Hours passed before the duo drifted towards the lush grass of the pitch, Sirius unceremoniously toppling off his broom in the process. The now-animagi rolled down a simple slope in an unmistakable canine like fashion, James choked out a hearty laugh.

A simple serenity radiated off the boys as they laid back in the cooling grass, witnessing the sun idly sink beyond the horizon.

_"We'd better head back..."_ James spoke, though against his word, he stayed firmly planted in the greenery. It wasn't until the stars twinkled in the evening sky, that they rose to their feet, trekking slowly towards the castle, hoping they hadn't missed dinner.

* * *

_"Dammit, Sirius... I don't understand what could be so **urgent**."_ Remus tugged his arm lightly against the grasp of the taller boy. The black haired teen burst into the library, jeering a frenzy about a top secret surprise. Madame Prince was not impressed, and escorted both boys out in a huff.

_"Rems, it's fantastic... you just have to trust me!"_

_"Sirius, last time I trusted you, I woke up without hair."_

_"That.. erm, was a minor miscalculation. This won't have anything to do with you physically... unless you **want** it to."_ Sirius turned to him, his perfectly arched eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Remus had to admit, the passion the other boy exuded was contagious. Before they made it to the dorm, excitement was bubbling in his stomach, a subtle grin pulling at this lips.

Climbing the stairs, Sirius bypassed the Lycan, kicking the door open in melodrama. The dorm appeared to be empty, until the honey haired man peered in closer.

A stag took a imperial stance in the far left of the room, a plump rat seated graciously in between it's majestic antlers. Remus gaped open mouth, turning back to Sirius only to find himself flat against the hard stone floor, an enormous, shaggy canine seated atop his chest.

Within a second, a beam of ivory light set the room ablaze, and the werewolf was surrounded by the amused, and colossal smiles of his incredibly brilliant friends.

_"How? W-wha?"_ Remus stared at the boys in complete disbelief.

_"We did it so you wouldn't have to be alone during your transformations."_ James, and Peter motioned towards the boys gracing the floor, watching as Sirius slid off from the straddle on Remus' chest. Amber eyes flashed gold, as he bolted upright, tackling the other canine to the ground.

_"We hoped that if you had companions, the **wolf**..."_ Sirius stumbled on the last word, swallowing heavily_, "...wouldn't **hurt** you so much."_ His voice trailed off to a whisper, his eyes widening in alarm as he witnessed a stream of tears expel from the smaller boys eyes.

Remus sank into Sirius' chest limply, silent sobs quaking his slender body. The Marauders soothed their nearly hysterical comrade, with promises that he would never again have to endure his affliction alone.

* * *

_"Okay, do we all understand the plan?"_ James spoke, gathering the attention of the three other boys. Sirius and Peter nodded eagerly, whilst Remus sat, biting his lip in silence.

_"I'm not sure... I don't want anyone to get hurt."_ The idea of the Marauders joining him during his transformation was the only thing that got the tawny haired teen out of bed that morning, but now he was having second thoughts.

_"Moon, we've done **SO MUCH** research. Nothing could go wrong."_ Sirius stated proudly, the danger aspect of the whole operation had his skin crawling with excitement.

_"Sirius, What if you're caught? What if the enchantment doesn't work with werewolves? What if... the wolf doesn't **like** it...?_" His voice lowered to a hush as he addressed his own affliction out loud, a noticeable faltering in his voice.

_"We can't sit up here knowing that you're going to be down there, in **PAIN**,** ALONE**, while we've worked years to **DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!** **Fuck** the wolf, this is happening."_ Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands slamming against the ancient desk with a tremendous impact.

The paling boy felt himself tearing up as his sight focused downward on the stitching holding his shoe together. _"Please... Just be careful."_

_"Pssah. Careful is my middle name."_ The black haired teen brought the nearing werewolf to his feet, directing towards the door. _"It's almost time, I suggest you head down to Poppy. We'll be waiting for you in the shack."_ A quick squeeze on both of his shoulders, and the bookish boy was off to the Hospital wing.

Without a moment of hesitation passing between then, the trio was off and out the door, an arctic chill, and a interpersonal adventure, awaiting them.

* * *

Upon entering the shabby domain, the boys transfigured from animal to man, running through the winding halls leading up to the unkempt house. All windows were boarded, and doors barred shut. Every nook was filled with filth, and dust. The scent that stormed them upon entry was that of rot, and decay. Smears of what they only imagined to be dried blood were the only colour splashed across the paint stripped walls.

Splintered wood was caved in, and most of the house was left to one room. The wolf, they assumed must have thrown itself against all remaining barriers. In hopes of escape? _They were unsure._

Nearly every piece of furniture, demolished. Chunks of debris, and junk littered the already grotesque floor. Bits of skin and broken teeth were caught in the rubble, the boys rooted to the floor, their bodies tensing with unease.

Hearing a creak from above, the three boys dove into the nearest closet, watching in fascination as their timid friend entered the open space, a pile of clothes, and a knit blanket in his grasp.

Remus didn't bother to look up. He knew the boys were there, and instead of causing an emotional scene, he ignored their panting breathes, a prepped for the fast approaching moon. A magically enforced trunk stored the belongings he brought with him. Occasionally the covers would make it through a few lunar shifts, but he was always prepared with an extra set of robes just in case. The nurse had come to retrieve his limp, nude body more times then he cared to admit.

With a nervous exhale, the demure student slipped out of his current robes, locking them in the trunk along with the second pair, before moving to the bed in the far corner of the shack. The only piece of furniture _not_ shredded to pieces. The pull was close, he needed to _breathe_.

Remus felt all the blood drain from his skin, a ghastly hue of pale accented his now purpling scars. Attempting to focus on his inhale, he felt the entirety of his spine rupture in an agonizing series of snaps. The bones of his limbs fractured with startling ease, a dire whimper shaking off his bruised, and bloody lower lip.

The lycan wanted to keep a strong face for his friends, mangling the flesh around his mouth in the process. The crimson liquid welling down his chin only increased with the shift, break, and mutilation of his jaw, as a snout morphed. Laborous wails erupted, deep within his chest as burning akin to hot pokers seared his tender skin- thick, course hair splitting every follicle.

Excruciating sobs turned to harrowing yelps and howls, the creature baring Remus' golden eyes aware that something was trespassing upon it's ground. Stammering, the boys burst forth baring animistic forms- the Onyx haired canine in lead.

Sirius' senses took on a strange feral nature, the putrid scent of blight and brine came down upon his intensified perception._ 'You need to show dominance. Show no **fear**.'_ Lustrous sterling eyes narrow in authority, body unwavering.

The wolf circled in _challenge._

Sirius was the first to strike, the pads of his feet vaulting him forward, both canines collapsing in a rancid heap of disused ruin. What started as a struggle for alpha quickly turned into play, the shaggy black dog, bounding the room like a pup, nipping at the ears of the beastly creature. The whimsical energy brought Peter and James out of the corner, the friends acquainting themselves in new forms.

_A bond forging._

_Primal and **unbreakable**._

**_(TBC)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**He will mangle your mind.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and for that I bow down to JKR's superior writing ability.**

**Warnings: Adult scenes, and language. Slashy, Homosex themes. Don't like it, Don't read it. :) The slash is approaching, can you feel it?**

**A/N: Writers block smacked me in the face. That's why it took me a little bit longer to get out with this chapter. Lemmie know what you think. 3**

* * *

Remus awoke in the shack, his body curled under the colorful quilt, the head nurse gifted to him. Sweat soaked hair found to be tangled within the coat of dense black fur. The battered lycan snuggled closer to the warmth of the massive heap, the musk of wet dog and cinnamon enveloping his still heightened senses.

The mellow rise and fall of the enormous animals torso gave Remus the peace of mind that nothing horrific had taken place. The memories of sprightly banter, faded out, the almost nautical tempo in which the sleeping canine inhaled drifted the exhausted teen back to a dreamless slumber.

A solid trample descended down the unstable stairs, awaking the four sleeping boys. An unspoken decision was made, the three animagi scrambled to their feet, disregarding personal space and squeezing into the narrow closet they had been in only a few short hours ago.

A thin, severe looking witch rounded the corner, oblivious to Remus' flailed attempt at covering himself. She peered around, surveying the damage._ "Not bad, Remus. It seems this moon has done you good."_ There was a twang of Scottish in-bedded in her thick accent, a few syllables falling short. The sleepy lycan tried his hand at covering rushed adrenaline, his head peaking from behind the blanket.

_"There you are! How are you feeling, Lupin?"_ Her voice took on a chipper tone upon seeing the boy awake. Remus only mumbled a soundly response, holding his head as a rush of colour blurred his vision. A simple flick of her wand, and a chilled glass of water appeared, levitating before him.

She waited until he was up, properly dressed, and coherent before her doting began. She checked the boy for serious self inflicted injury, a pink tongue resting at the back of her teeth. _"I don't know who smiled down on you, boy, but thank merlin."_ A rare smile adorned her svelte lips, as she pulled the teen into a surprisingly tight hug. The medical patron had always cared a great deal about all of her patients, though holding a special soft spot for the honey-eyed werewolf.

_"Let's get you a spot of breakfast, and a clean bed. Are you good to walk?"_ A affirmed nod, and the pair made their way up the stairs- the trio in the condensed wardrobe, listening carefully. Only when the footsteps had stopped did James deem them able to leave, the sharp of his knee shoving the other black haired teen from the hiding place.

_"Oi, Sirius... You smell like dog."_ James' face screwed at the unpleasant odor. Sirius, with a mastered elegance, simply skipped out from the confines, turning towards the other boys, _"Well, **obviously**."_ The heir gestured stately towards himself, and his newly acquired, though implied transfiguration.

_"No, it's because you let Moony give you a bath last night."_ Peter belted, his stomach giving a slight bounce at the chuckle. James snickered loudly, causing the tips of Sirius' ears to tint pink. _'I wonder if he remembers that..'_

_"Wait, Pete... moony?"_ James stopped, turning towards the robust blond boy standing at his side.

_"Isn't that what Sirius calls him?"_ The tone Peter expelled was that of hero-worship, wanting his best to impress, and adapt to his friends every move.

_"No..."_ Sirius whispered, _"...but that's better.."_ The firm callous of his finger disturbing the hairless smooth of his chin.

_"Nicknames!"_

_"Yea, dog-breath."_

_"Horny-head!"_

_"Tail-chaser!"_

_"Stick-face!"_

_"Stick-face? Are you serious?"_

_"Uhh, dense prong bastard!"_

_"Whoa there Paddyfoot fleabutt."_

_"Padfoot."_ Peters' meek voice slipped past the roaring argument.

_"What?"_ Both boys snapped to.

_"Padfoot. Prongs."_ His round-face grinned smugly.

_"Brilliant!"_ The duo chimed in-sync, then turning on the third boy. Peters' smile dropped instantly, his eyes widening in horror at the wicked smirks the wealthy boys shared.

_"Mou-"**SMACK**- "Wormtail."_ James' thick fingers clamped over Sirius' mouth mid-word, leaving no room for the taller boy to argue. The silenced boy snaked his spit-soaked tongue through the grimy fingers of his captor, grimacing in disgust.

_"Ugh, what have you got all over your hands?"_

_"Not werewolf drool."_ Prongs and Wormtail boasted loudly, two pats firmly rattled the now blushing boys back, causing him to nearly topple forward.

_"You're about to be covered in dog piss if you don't start running!"_ The long haired teen whipped his belt off quicker then the words left his lips, the other boys scurrying for the exit.

–

_"No, boys.. I'm afraid Mr. Lupin isn't ready for guests. He needs his rest."_ Pomfrey smiled weakly at the boys, her fingers grasped the door as she slowly brought it to a close. She wasn't aware that the boys knew of Remus' condition, and was reluctant to allow them to see him the day following his transformation, regardless of the fact that the lycan himself had been asking to leave most of the morning.

_**"WE'LL BE BACK AFTER SUPPER!"**_ Sirius proclaimed through the thick wooden door, with vigor. The black haired boy spun on his heel, stalking away from the hospital wing, and his fellow marauders.

_"Sirius, where are you going?"_ James called after the flustered boy, before turning to Peter, who only shrugged lightly. The heir waved back at them over his broad shoulder, but said nothing.

_"Is he- going to be alright?"_ Peter asked, just as their friend turned the corner, sprinting.

_"Who knows.."_ James sighed, ushering Peter to gather up their things. _"Let's head down to The Great Hall, I'm sure Sirius'll turn up."_

* * *

Sirius bounded through the curving halls, scaled the abashed and perpetually shifting staircases until he reached the Gryffindor tower. The portrait of the fat lady looked unimpressed by his urgency.

_"Password."_ Her eyes lidded in boredom, her voice monotone.

_"Gah, uh... **Scurvy**, fuck.. **CUR**!"_ His attitude unhinged as he barked at the plump frame. Her beady eyes narrowed, glaring him down until the boy was no longer in view from her reluctant but eventual entry into the common room.

_"Cow."_ Sirius muttered under his breath, hearing a string of unpleasantries shot back at him through the now shut portrait. The common room was fairly empty, save for a few study groups cramming the last bits of homework in before the dinner feast. Upon Sirius' entry, a group of girls looked up, cooing lightly. The teen shot them all his most dazzling smile, before bolting up the stairs to his dorm.

_He needed the cloak._

He shoveled through James' trunk, past the pile of Quidditch magazines, under the pornography, finally finding it among a hoard of crusty socks and broken dung-bombs. Oddly enough he felt that the contents of his trunk described his near-brother perfectly.

Peeling a few of the ragged socks off the silky fabric, the boy hurriedly shoved the cloak into his book bag, ambling down the stairs once again, although, when he reached the bottom a cluster of girls were waiting for him.

_"Uh, Hello ladies.."_ A pitch of distraction seemed to only fuel their interest. He recognized the girls as being from their same year, friends of Lily, thought the fierce Redhead was absent.

Melva Turacia, the self proclaimed leader of the trio was a busty brunette with a square face adorned with petite hazel eyes. The heir never found his vision making it past her chest, though on the rare occasion that it did, he was left disappointed. She sauntered over to the black haired boy, sliding her arm across the broad of his shoulder, _"Where are you off to, in such a **rush**?"_ Her voice was dripping in a failed facade of innocence. She batted her overly drawn lashes in a way Sirius did not find to be endearing.

_"Rem is in the hospital wing, gonna go pay him a visit."_ As the words stumbled out of the teens mouth he took a lengthy step towards the exit, and away from the girls. This proved fruitless. A slim girl, with smooth olive skin, and a narrow face by the name of Petrina Rendon then draped her arm at the thin of his waist. She would have been desirable if her face wasn't contorted in what the boy guessed to be a pout. Her large blue eyes shimmering in the dimming light of the fireplace.

_"Why is Lupin in the Hospital wing? Did his cauldron blow up again?"_ The second girl made a jab at Remus' poor skills in potions, Sirius could feel a vein in his forehead bulge out slightly. The thin muscles of his forearm tensed, and pulsated as he restrained his anger. Taking in a deep breath, he turned towards Petrina, a spread of annoyance in his voice.

_"What's it to you? He's -**my**- friend."_ The girls coo'd and giggled as if Sirius has made some sort of joke, bringing the third of the girls to pipe up. Athelia Cantrell was a homely blond with thin lips, and a round face. Her voice was higher than Sirius' thought possible, the mere tone made him flinch.

_"He's just so.. **weird**. Why don't you stay **here** with us? I'm sure **Luney**-Lupin can take care of himself."_ A shriek of laughter from the blond, and all the girls were doubling over in a fit of false hysterics. An empty grin inspired upon Sirius' lips as his muscled arms encircled all three of the girls, bringing them close enough to hear his whispered remark.

_"If I hear -**any**- of you refer to Remus in such a manner, I swear.. I -**will**- kill you."_ Words dripping with malice, his eyes black, the heir squeezed their shoulders to emphasize his point before pushing them out of the way harshly, and marching out the door.

* * *

The invisibility cloak swung over his shoulders like a liquid cape. The Great Hall was just emptying, as full and sleepy students casually made their way to their respective common rooms. Sirius' feet carried him at a near running pace until he stood before the magnificent oak doors leading to the hospital wing.

Inching the door open, he paused as a piercing squeak rolled off the rusted metal. There appeared to be nobody up and about. Dim candles lit the ward, sending a fury of shadows dancing up along the ceiling, almost like a puppet show.

Grey eyes peered around the door before slipping in inaudibly. The eerie atmosphere sent a chill throughout the hiding boys body while he peeked behind all the hanging bedclothes, attempting find his slumbering friend.

A melody of whimsical voices rung out in a muffle._ 'Someone forgot their silencing charm..'_ Thought the marauder mischievously, turning towards the tempting sounds. Before he realized it, his feet had carried him to the door leading up to Madam Pomfreys' sleeping quarters. She lived, and worked in the same corner of the castle, she was the epitome of dedication.

Sirius climbed atop a mop bucket in order to investigate who was making a curious ruckus within the Nurses room. At first glance, it appeared the Pomfrey and McGonagall were having a close discussion. The meddlesome teen was just about the crawl off the canister and resume his search when out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed the normally stern head of Gryffindor lean in to press a soft _kiss_ against the throat of Hogwarts' only Nursemaid.

_"Oh...Minnie."_ The blond witch giggled, a blush dusting across her thin nose. Sirius' eyes widened, watching as the hand of his known Transfiguration Professor slid up, and under the pressed white garment the nurse was usually uniformed in, disappearing from sight.

**-CRASH-**

Sirius' footing faltered, spilling him off the sanitation kettle, and down onto the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he wrapped himself as quickly as possible, sprinting towards the last of the beds. He dove into one that appeared to be empty, his transparent form landing atop a healing, and now frightened Remus Lupin.

_**"Ahh!"**_ A startled scream echoed through the hospital wing as Remus was forced awake. The disembodied voice of Sirius Black husking against the shell of his ear. _"Moon, it's just me.."_

Just as the lycan was about the answer, the dressing surrounding his bed were ripped open. Flustered faces of Pomfrey and McGonagall saw a sunken, white knuckled Lupin, clenching the bars around the bed in distress. _"I.. Just a nightmare. I'm really sorry Ma'ams."_

_"Is there anything I can get you, dear?"_ Her eyes softened at the wincing tone of her patient. Remus simply shook his head, attempting to turn onto his side, shoving the animagi off of him, noisily. The women didn't appear to notice as they drew the curtains closed once more.

Remus turned to question the invader, before feeling a warm finger press firmly against his lips. A muttered charm, and a blue glow surrounded them, all noise from outside the cloth, diminished.

Sirius ripped the cloth away and was immediately bathed in a splendid sapphire aura. Amber eyes stared, transfixed at the halo radiating off Sirius' lustrous raven hair.

_"Siri, why a-?"_ Remus' mumbled words were _urgently_ cut off by the finger holding in his words promptly replaced by a pair of soft, buxom lips.

The long haired boy pulled back after only a second, his breathing _uneasy_.

_"I didn't want you to be alone."_

**_(TBC)_**

* * *

a/n: If you like my story, lemmie know. I want to know if there is an audience enjoying this, or if I'm the only one. :p Reviews are always appreciated. Also! If you have a wonderful story you wrote that you would like me to read, send me a PM. I am really wanting to get out of my fanfic comfort zone. 3


End file.
